The invention relates to a housing with cooling for an electrical machine using fluid, and also to an electrical machine comprising a fluid-cooled housing.
In electrical machines, such as electric motors or generators for example, increased performance requirements and/or efficiency requirements for example may result in suitable cooling apparatuses being required to dissipate heat which is generated by power being lost.
Cooling apparatuses are often designed in the form of a cooling jacket in a housing of the electrical machine, so that the housing performs the cooling function. Cooling jackets of this kind can be realized, for example, as double-walled housings. To this end, the housing can be designed as a hollow-cylindrical extruded part having a plurality of ducts which are open in the direction of both end faces. By way of example, an end plate can be provided as a cover on each end face of the housing, it being possible for said end plate to have deflection grooves which connect the ducts to one another and can deflect a cooling fluid between the ducts. However, housings of this kind may require a complicated sealing apparatus which can reliably prevent cooling fluid from escaping from the housing. Accordingly, production of a housing of this kind may be relatively complicated and expensive.
In order to increase heat transfer from the electrical machine to the cooling fluid, it is possible, amongst other things, for the size of a cooling area to be increased and/or for a flow rate of the cooling fluid to be increased. To this end, a meandering cooling duct can be formed in the housing for example, as described in DE 10 2012 215 018 A1 by way of example.